


KOUSHI SUGAWARA COMFORTING HIS S/O AFTER THEY LOSE AN IMPORTANT GAME !

by drakaryss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Suga is a softie, headcanons, if you've ever played a team sport you'll get why these are important i PROMISE, sugamama activate!, whipped these up in like 5 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: bc losing SUCKS!!
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 4





	KOUSHI SUGAWARA COMFORTING HIS S/O AFTER THEY LOSE AN IMPORTANT GAME !

♡ let me start off by saying sugawara has NEVER missed one of your games. he's your number one fan!! your own personal cheerleader

♡ he celebrates your wins with you, usually with a very tight hug and his lips all over your face. he'll take you out for dessert after the game and tell you how proud of you he is :)) baby

♡ he'll also tell you if there are some aspects you have to practice more and he is 100% ready to practice those with you bc yes??

♡ obviously, he comforts you through your losses, because he understands how tough they can be on your mental health and your team's morale

♡ when your team loses against shiratorizawa in one of the biggest games of the prefecture, you are absolutely shattered. with tears in your eyes, you and your team immediately hurry to the lockers

♡ suga is right behind you bc he just knows. he knows how damaging a loss like this can be. he's been there, karasuno's been there and it is shattering

♡ meanwhile, you're beating yourself up in the locker room because maybe, if you'd been faster, you would've been able to save the ball before it hit the ground. maybe you could've received that ball during the second set a lot better to make it easier for the setter to set

♡ you change and freshen up for as quick as you can and utter one last apology to your captain before you leave the locker room. when you walk out that door, sugawara is already there with his club hoodie (it def smells like him bc he knows you love it) and open arms. and what can you do????

♡ the second that hoodie is on you, he pulls you in for the BIGGEST motherfucking hug ever. he's whispering how proud he is of you and how much he loves you

♡ you literally break down instantly :(( your hands are clutching the back of his shirt and he's holding you in his arms cause he knows your knees will buckle soon from emotion and exhaustion and he doesn't want you to fall

♡ he rubs your back and kisses your temples v gently and keeps you pressed against him until you're done crying (and a few minutes after just to make sure you're alright)

♡ after that he'll sit with you somewhere and make sure you get some fresh air and drink some water because you HAVE to stay hydrated. if you're hungry he'll find you a snack to stifle your hunger until the two of you get home and yes he will definitely cook while you shower so you can have a hot meal before you two inevitably crash on the couch

♡ cuddles cuddles cuddles!! cuddling after a match is like a ritual you both have and it's so soothing?? you're lying on sugawara's chest and his hands are rubbing your back and sides because he just knows you're exhausted after that game

♡ he tells you he loves you but he doesn't mention the match. he doesn't want you to think about that right now, not when you're so utterly tired and still mildly upset about the whole endeavor. again, he gets it

♡ he knows you blame yourself, he knows that you'll dread having to step foot back on that court tomorrow for practice, but he's dead set on making sure you know you're more than your mistakes!! that your team doesn't hate you and that, when the time comes to take on shiratorizawa again, you'll all be ready to kick their asses halfway to mars <3 <3


End file.
